bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (Irish dub)
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE MUST HAVE EACH TRANSLATION AND DVD COVER IMPROVED SOMETIME. VeggieTales is the Irish dub of said show. It was distributed by Word Music in Ireland from 2004-2006. Translations and Voices Episodes *Cá bhfuil Dia nuair a bhíonn S-Scared orm? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Is mian liom Dia a mhilleadh!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *An bhfuil tú mo chomharsan? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Raca, Beic agus Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Dave agus an Gabhar Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Amhráin an-amaideach! (Very Silly Songs!) *Larry-Boy! agus an Fib ó Spás Amuigh! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh agus an Balla Mór! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Fraochán (Madame Blueberry) *Larry-Boy agus Rumor Weed (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *King George agus an Ducky (King George and the Ducky) *Esther ... An Cailín A Tháinig Banríon (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle na Lochlannach Kindly (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *An Comhaireamh síos Amhráin Amach Amach (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Gaeilge le Omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) *An Domhain Iontródúil ar Uíbhíriú! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *An Balainn de Joe Beag (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Scéal Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo de na Ceoldráma (Sumo of the Opera) Movies *Jonah: An scannán (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Trivia *This dub has some different Silly Songs than the English version: **In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, they replaced "The Water Buffalo Song" with "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". **In Are You My Neighbor?, they replaced "The Hairbrush Song" with "Larry's High Silk Hat". **In Dave and the Giant Pickle, they added "The Song of the Cebu" after "I Love My Lips". **In Very Silly Songs!, they kept "The Water Buffalo Song" where it usually was. **In Josh and the Big Wall!, they replaced "The Song of the Cebu" with "The Hairbrush Song". **In King George and the Ducky, they removed "Endangered Love". **In Lyle the Kindly Viking, they replaced "Larry's High Silk Hat" with "Endangered Love". **In The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, they kept "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" where it usually was. Collections *VeggieTales Vol. 1: **Cá bhfuil Dia nuair a bhíonn S-Scared orm? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) **Is mian liom Dia a mhilleadh!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) **An bhfuil tú mo chomharsan? (Are You My Neighbor?) *VeggieTales Vol. 2: **Raca, Beic agus Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) **Dave agus an Gabhar Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) **Larry-Boy! agus an Fib ó Spás Amuigh! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *VeggieTales Vol. 3: **Madame Fraochán (Madame Blueberry) **Larry-Boy agus Rumor Weed (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) **King George agus an Ducky (King George and the Ducky) *VeggieTales Vol. 4: **Lyle na Lochlannach Kindly (Lyle the Kindly Viking) **Gaeilge le Omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) **Esther ... An Cailín A Tháinig Banríon (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *VeggieTales Vol. 5: **Josh agus an Balla Mór! (Josh and the Big Wall!) **An Balainn de Joe Beag (The Ballad of Little Joe) **An Domhain Iontródúil ar Uíbhíriú! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *VeggieTales Vol. 6: **Sumo de na Ceoldráma (Sumo of the Opera) **Scéal Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) **Amhráin an-amaideach! (Very Silly Songs!) *VeggieTales Vol. 7: **An Comhaireamh síos Amhráin Amach Amach (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *VeggieTales Vol. 8: **Jonah: An scannán (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Gallery VeggeTales Irish Dub Vol. 1 DVD Cover.png|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) VeggieTales Irish Dub Vol. 2 DVD Cover.png|Rack, Shack, and Benny (DVD) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales